This invention is directed toward the field of alarm systems and more particularly to the field of intrusion alarm systems.
Many retailers have used showcases to display their goods. Sales people frequently entered the showcases in order to show goods stored in the cases to interested customers.
Unfortunately, the showcases were often left open after the sales person had returned the goods to the showcase and walked away. Thereafter, a thief was left with easy access to the goods in the showcase.
In addition, occasionally showcases were located in an area where continuous surveillance by store employees was not possible. Thieves often broke into these showcases and stole their contents.
To solve these problems, stores often put locks on the cases. Occasionally, however, store employees would leave the showcase open after showing merchandise to customers or stocking the showcase with merchandise.
While burglar and intrusion alarms are commonly available, these systems are often expensive and difficult to install.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reminder to sales people to close a showcase after it has been opened. It is a further goal of the present invention to alert store employees of an attempted unauthorized entry into a showcase. It is yet another goal of the present invention to alert employees if the showcase is left open for a predetermined period of time. It is still another object of the present invention to provide the foregoing objects in an inexpensive, easy to install and reliable alarm system.